


Princess

by FerrousKyra



Series: Princess Pet Name AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Pet Names, breach of privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: With 6 sisters & an Azula, Ty Lee had to take precautions with her diary; so, she used codenames.Azula never figured out who 'Princess' was.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Princess Pet Name AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	1. The Diary

Azula was a severely misguided child &, subsequently, a pretty horrible friend when she was younger. She has also always liked knowing things. Especially things about other people. In other words, Azula was the type of person to read her friend's diaries.

& that, she did. Or rather, she would have; but her brother simply shouted his woes to the world, & Mai never had one. Or, she at least hid it well enough that Azula never found it. Either way, that left only one option: Ty Lee. & Ty Lee was _exactly_ the type of child to keep a diary. Which she did.

She also, however, had six sisters & an Azula. So Ty Lee had taken some precautions. Chiefly among which, was the use of codenames.

Now, Azula has (almost) always considered her childhood friend to be smart; she picks up many details most miss. But, everyone who's ever interacted with Ty Lee knows she can be air-headed' & she often misses the most obvious in favor of those small details.

Most of the nicknames were not creative.

Most of the content gave them away, regardless.

So Azula could easily guess a lot of the names. She, herself, was 'Blue.' Mai being 'Emo.' Ty Lin, the other person who frequented this particular piece of literature, was more often than not 'bitch.' &, though she has yet to gain the faintest clue as to why, Azula knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, & despite only coming up twice in all her readings, that Toph Beifong was 'Melon Lord.'

Ty Lee was more cautious with crushes, though. Azula hadn't figured out most of them, & the girl was more vigilant about clues as to who they were. Among them were 'Knight,' 'Dreamy,' 'Hottie,' & 'Muscles' (Azula found 'Muscles' particularly distasteful). But the boys didn't last very long, capping out at a month, at most. The girls however, while rarer, were more persistent. They seemed less objectifying too, in Azula's opinion. They included names such as 'Sweet Pea,' Eyes,' 'Bookworm,' & 'Smiley.'

There were never any repeats, however. & as far as Azula could tell, the names wouldn't have been changed if one were to make a repeat appearance. She knew this of course, because of the one exception: 'Princess.'

Princess came up often & fairly consistently. After a breakup, Ty Lee would always mention Princess the fastest thereafter. Regardless of who caught Ty Lee's eye in a particular week, Princess would always be mentioned when she had happened to brightened the girl's day. While 'Kind Boy' got a paragraph, & 'Cutie' got a page to herself, Princess had whole pages devoted to her.

The well never seemed to dry when it came to Ty Lee's praises of her. Of how Princess' authoritative attitude was admirable. How Ty Lee was totally convinced Princess would only ever apologize to her; nobody else. How the girl's eyes lit up when she was right about something a teacher would have to look up. How she seemed to smile a little more genuinely at Ty Lee. When Ty Lee was a teenager, she would admit to her diary that Princess' coy smile made her legs squirm...

Azula had never figured out who Princess is.

.oOo.

Azula remembers all of this, at this particular moment, because of something Ty Lee had just said.

The Kyoshi Warrior had come over to her & Zuko's apartment to watch a movie together after work, &, despite it now being past 2 in the morning, she hadn't left.

They're both tired, & not entirely sober, as they share some leftover noodles that Azula wasn't going to tell the other woman they had stolen from her brother.

Ty Lee had been gushing about how far Azula had come; now two years out of the mental institution Azula insisted on calling 'The Asylum;' or worse. Frankly, the sentiment has been overstated _anytime_ Ty Lee got even an ounce of alcohol in her. But, amidst that, she had called Azula by something she had never heard her call anyone.

She ended her sentence with a slightly slurred "...& we're all so proud of you. _I'm so proud_ of you, Princess."

The easy conversation stopped dead in its tracks. & Ty Lee seemed to have caught her mistake instantly, if the complete lack of color in her face is anything to go by.

Both of their faces, however, are soon consumed by a beet-red blush. They were frozen in silence until Ty Lee, eventually, stutters out some variation of _it's late; I should get home._ Leaving before Azula has any chance to reply.

What feels like eons to Azula after her front door has been shut, she finally breathes out a barely processed "...Y-Yeah." as she continues to stare at the vague shape of the wall.


	2. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate emojis so if anyone can tell me how tf Ty Lee would use them that would be appreciated.

Azula has no idea how to handle this.

Should she call Ty Lee? Text her, like always? Pretend it didn't happen? Pretend it was normal, mushy Ty Lee stuff? Was it? Fuck; she's spiraling.

Should she ask her over?

Ask her out?

Is Azula even ready for a relationship? It's only been 2 years since she got out of the Asylum. It's only been 4 years (5 now?) since she & Ty Lee made-up. Certainly still 4, at the very most, since Azula had properly apologized.

Should she talk to somebody?

Who?

Her therapist? No; it would take days for the appointment to come around & Azula is still far, far too proud to text her shrink.

Zuko? No.

Mai? Fuck no. She's still convinced Azula tried to kill her during the 'episode' that landed her in the looney bin.

Zirin...? Maybe.

Pros:

  * She wasn't locked in an asylum for most of her teenage years, & is straight (Azula's pretty sure), so she must have the experience in this field Azula lacks.
  * She's only a normal amount of emotionally repressed.



Cons:

  * She's straight.
  * She barely knows Azula now; she doesn't understand just how horribly she's treated Ty Lee in the (much too recent) past.
  * She's several years younger & Azula isn't too keen on needing advice from a practical child.



.oOo.

Azula's train of thought is, thankfully, derailed by a buzz from her phone.

Ty Lee: _soooo_

Ty Lee: _we should talk_

Azula is very grateful of her friend's tendency to confront her problems head-on.

💞💙Zula💙💞: _I thought I was "Blue."_

Shit. Azula had sent the message before she really processed... anything, really. Well, no hiding now.

Ty Lee: _obs you read my diary_

Azula is keenly aware that she's never apologized for that particular _incident_. Ty Lee seems to push past that in favor of continuing this conversation, however.

Ty Lee: _i knew u did_

Ty Lee: _did u honestly think id call u by 1 name all the time knowing u read it_

💞💙Zula💙💞: _I suppose not; no._

💞💙Zula💙💞: _And it seems you've admitted I'm "Princess."_

Ty Lee: _haha i guess so huh XD_

Azula hasn't wrapped her head around that by the arrival of the next message.

Ty Lee: _i understand if u dont wanna c me 4 a bit_

Or the next two. They're coming rapid-fire.

Ty Lee: _of if ur not ready to date or anything_

Ty Lee: _NOT THAT I EXPECT U 2 RECIPROC8 OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!!!! XD_

Azula, as usual, cuts off her nervous rambling.

💞💙Zula💙💞: _I was thinking about that myself._

💞💙Zula💙💞: _If I'm ready to date, I mean._

It seems neither of them knows what to do at that point. Or at least, neither moves to ~~speak~~ reply.

Eventually, Azula resolves to send one more message.

💞💙Zula💙💞: I'll let you know.

She feels the need to clarify further.

💞💙Zula💙💞: What all this means.

💞💙Zula💙💞: I guess.

It's the most incoherent she thinks she's ever sounded... post-straightjacket days.

.oOo.

At some point later that day, Zuko comes home. It doesn't take long for him to figure out his little sister hasn't eaten anything all day. _At least it's the weekend_ he thinks.

After some gentle prying, or as gentle as Zuko can manage when it comes to Azula's prickly attitude, he eventually gets out of her that she's considering whether or not she's ready to start dating.

At 22, you'd think there'd be an 'again' at the end of that sentence.

She does not mention Ty Lee once during any of it.

"Oh... that's good. I'm happy for you." he says with the gall to actually be happy about it. "Have you talked to Ty Lee about it yet?"

"No! Of course not. Why would I?" She tries to sound sharp, but it's far too defensive.

"She's your best friend...?"

Despite Azula turning as red as her favorite sweater, Zuko still hasn't put it together.

She changes the subject with the clear implication that he is to speak of this no further.

.oOo.

"Azula's into Ty Lee!?!?!?!"

Katara. Of course. The very last person Azula wants to know anything about her; Mai included.

It had taken not even a half hour for Zuko to bring up his makeshift big-brothering from yesterday, & Katara had gotten into the meat of it in 2 seconds flat.

He looks very confused "What?"

"Seriously, Zuko? You're an idiot sometimes." She gets up as she shouts. "Azula!"

Azula has learned that it's the least infuriating to just let Katara exhaust herself.

"What." She replies, already halfway tuned out.

Surprisingly, She finds that she can't ignore the banshee of the south, & is forced into a serious conversation about exactly how ready she is for such a big step. & how great it is that she has mutual feelings for her best friend.

After that onslaught of aggressive mom-friending, she finds herself ready.

.oOo.

She knocks on Ty Lee's door.

"Azula! Hi!" She's sporting a big, bright smile, but her posture is noticeably reserved. She doesn't even tackle her friend into a hug.

"Hello Ty Lee." Azula gets to the point before her resolve can break. "Would you like to go on a date with me? I was planning on dinner & a movie of your choice, but I'm open to suggestions." It sounds like some sort of business deal; except with a lot more underlying tension. & dread.

After a bout of some incredibly adorable guffawing, Ty Lee can no longer suppress the tackle-hug.

"YES! Yesyesyesyesyesyseyses!!! I would love to to, 'Zula!"

"Next Friday at 8?" Once again, Azula's blush is bright red & encompasses her entire upper body.

"See you then, Princess!"


End file.
